


Long adventure

by 0_Bee_Girl_0



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Masquerade, Sleep, Time Travel, sleeping, sleepy, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Bee_Girl_0/pseuds/0_Bee_Girl_0
Summary: After the events of ‘The Masquerade’ Karl comes back to the present to be met with his worried fiancés.*If anyone in this story is uncomfortable I will remove it immediately!*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 20





	Long adventure

When Karl woke up he noticed two things. Everything hurt. And he was very tired, even though he slept for- ‘how long did I sleep?’- ‘oh shit!’ Karl immediately jumps up onto wobbly legs, putting his right hand on the wall for balance.

karl looks around hazley for a second and takes his hand of the wall. ‘Okay Karl, calm down, it couldn’t have been to long.., right?’ Karl thinks to himself while he moves over torte ladder leading to the upstairs. After what felt like hours Karl reached the top and climbed out, the first thin he noticed was it was a pretty orange colour outside with some baby pink and yellow blending in. Karl could stare at that forever, but a knock broke him from the window. Karl immediately turned his attention to his front door, well should I say book shelf, he was in his hidden cubby behind his book shelf, she he had to move the book shelf and go to the other side without the person behind the door seeing him.

if Karl was being honest with himself, he never though something like this would ever happen. But here he was slightly panicking over what to do. ‘Okay Karl, clam yourself again. For all you know they le-‘ just before karl could finish his monologue he heard a familiar voice call his name “Karl!” The voice shouted, “you in there?” Karl was sure he know who the person calling his name was, it took him a moment to re call his name-Sapnap-his mind said Sapnap. Karl as quietly as he could slowly started to move the bookshelf. After a few minutes and Karl replying to Sapnap with a shout that he was indeed home and opened the front door. But not oy was Sapnap there another face he knew so well. He started at the figure slightly behind Sapnap before he could even Sapnap with hugging him with Quackity-his mind had supplied-Karl at first was shocked and confused, but soon gave into the warmth, only now realizing how tired he actually was, Karl started to grown limp in his lovers arms ‘Lovers’ Karl Siam in his head while a content smile grew on his face. Sapnap pulled back from the hug a bit still holding onto Karl’s upper arms. “Karl where have you’ve been? Me and Quackity have been looking for you for hours!” Sapnap said while Quackity nodded looking into Karl’s unfocused eyes. “Hey Sap” Quackity said in a gentle tune then most were used to. “How about we talk to him tomorrow? He looks like he’s about to fall over.” Quackity said while picking his lover up and bring him to Karl’s bedroom. Sapnap soon followed behind after shutting the front door. Quackity placed Karl on his bed and took off Karl’s shoes while Sapnap entered. Sapnap walked over to Quackity placing a kiss on his lips, and then walked over to the bed taking off his shoes before claiming in next to him on his left. Quackity also taking off his shoes claimed over Sapnap and Karl layer on Karl’s right. Sapnap slowly ran his hand through Karl’s hair while Quackity ran a hand up Karl’s arm, slowly humming a tune. Karl was out like a light, so tired from his adventure-if you wanna call your new friends being murder in front of you, then you yourself get murder and adventure-was out before his head even in his pillow. But even in dream leans he can still feel the comfort on his fiancés. Karl smiled. He was happy.   
After about five minutes Sapnap and Quackity kissed Karl goodnight, as well as each other and fell asleep cuddling in each other’s warmth.

though little did they know when they woke up there would be a lot, and I mean I lot to talk about. But until then, they let sleep take over and joined Karl in dream land.


End file.
